Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to digital media and, more specifically, to a system and method for managing playback of streaming digital content.
Description of the Related Art
One popular model for consumer content delivery involves transmitting digital content files from a content server directly to a content player via a communications network. The content server is typically a computer system in a secure machine room configured to store digital content files that can be streamed to the content player via the communications network. Each digital content file is associated with metadata related to the contents of the digital content file. The metadata typically includes a specific identifying title, such as “Gone with the wind,” which is likely to be familiar to a user. A given digital content file may be discovered and selected by the user and streamed from the content server to the content player prior to or during playback. The user may discover a particular title via a metadata search, such as a title name search.
The content player may be implemented as an application that executes on a playback device comprising a computing platform, which may be integrated within a dedicated device such as a television panel, set-top box, or mobile device. The digital content files may comprise digitally encoded songs and sound tracks, movies, television programs, and so forth. The content player typically downloads and buffers at least a portion of the digital content file to facilitate uninterrupted playback of the title. A given device may be configured to include a content player application by the device manufacturer, or the content player may be loaded and configured by a user prior to use.
Oftentimes, multiple different devices capable of acting as content players may be present in a given setting. For example, a user may be in their living room with both a mobile phone and a television panel, both of which may capable of executing a suitable content player application. In this example, the television panel may be a superior option for viewing digital content; however, the mobile device may have superior user interactivity features for searching content. The user may be able to efficiently find a particular title using their mobile device, but they are still required to perform essentially the same operations using a typically cumbersome user interface implemented by the television panel remote control. This results in an inefficient playback experience.
One approach for improving the playback experience involves the mobile device being configured to act as a playback master and the television panel being configured to act as a playback slave. With this approach, the user may search content and select a title for playback using the mobile device, and then stream a live playback session to the television panel. While this approach allows the user to better manage playback, the mobile device is tied up acting as the playback master. If the mobile device drops off the network for any reason, such as the user taking the mobile device to a location with poor network connectivity, then the playback session to the television panel is interrupted.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is technique for enabling more efficient management of multiple content player devices.